


Keep Running Baby Here You Can Be What You Like

by dancingelf88



Series: All You Need is Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s fragility hit Scott at the most unexpected times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Running Baby Here You Can Be What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Only slightly angsty!Scerek. Title from Angel Haze "Planes Fly"

Derek’s fragility hit Scott at the most unexpected times.

It happened during pack meetings (Derek had given them permission to revamp the old Hale house and they used that for headquarters now) when everyone was gathered in the living room. Allison and Lydia cuddled together on the big couch. Stiles and Kira having their age old Marvel vs. DC argument. Isaac guffawing at a story Erica was telling while Boyd spun one of his blonde curls around his finger. Derek usually hung back in a corner…standing or sitting in a chair and looking around.

Times like that Scott would stop what he was doing. Put down the sandwiches he’s making or excuse himself from whatever conversation he was having and walk over to the former alpha. Sometimes all it took was holding hands to bring Derek back. Other times Scott would plop himself in his lap and lay his head on his chest. Derek would give him a small smile…sometimes roll his eyes only half-heartedly.

It happened when they would fall into arguments. They don’t really butt heads as often as they used to but it still happens. Derek will say something and Scott would throw out a jab that hit lower than he had intended and Derek would fall silent. Fall silent for long minutes and hang his head because he doesn’t forget his mistakes. As much as he tells Scott that he’s stopped blaming himself…the fucked up things he’s done don’t ever leave.

Times like that it’s best to leave him alone. To let him sulk for a little bit before apologizing. Before reminding him that he’s made of more than the mistakes of his past. Remind him that he’s worth it.

It can be so easy to categorize Derek. He’s not one for small talk and his neutral face can sometimes be off putting. It’s so easy to pigeon hole him in the “broody” “strong but silent” type because of his size. Because of his tendency to communicate with his fists (he’s gotten better at that though).

It’s so easy when Scott has his wrists in a tight grip above his head, his legs wrapped around his waist and fucking him into the mattress. But then Derek will make this noise. A sound between a sob and a whine that comes from the back of his throat and Scott will look down and see the openness there…a vulnerability the older man keeps locked away.

Times like these will make Scott slow his thrusts…stop them completely and pull out so he can switch their positions. He’ll move back to sit with his back against the headboard and settle Derek in his lap easing him slowly back onto his cock. Scott will trail his hands up hairy thighs to rest on his beta’s hips and then around to the small of his back.

Scott will press them together as close as he can. Let Derek bury his face in his neck and breathe him in while he rocks up slowly. This position is perfect. It lets Scott angle his thrusts so that each one hits that spot inside Derek that makes him mewl.

Derek will wrap his arms around Scott’s neck and his legs around his waist and grind down into him his face never leaving the space under his alpha’s jaw. He doesn’t need to be touched like this. The closeness is enough. Scott rubbing circles in the small of his back while he fucks him is enough to make his body suddenly go taut and convulse with the force of his orgasm.

Scott fucks him through it…still slow and determined and with purpose until he goes over the edge himself.

Scott cleans them up afterwards. He’s careful as he swipes a wet cloth down the cleft of Derek’s ass. Gentle as he cleans off the come he hadn’t licked off. He’ll lie down next to Derek then. Pull the older man to his chest and let him listen to the steadiness of his heartbeat.

“I got you _cariño*_. _Siempre_. Always.” He’ll whisper into his hair.

He won’t mention the tears he feels trail down his naked chest or the barely there sniffles. Scott will hold on tighter…keep whispering until quickened breaths become steady ones and the peace of sleep follows.

*C _ariño means sweetheart in Spanaish._


End file.
